


Submissive Dom

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [610]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (lmao), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oh no I'm about to trigger Wattpad kids again oups, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, TT, i've been thinking about this moment since june, it should have been a straight red, whatever i hate Bayern.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dominik lui a marché dessus, jusqu'au sang, alors quand ça se retourne contre lui...
Relationships: Dominik Kohr/Danny Da Costa, Dominik Kohr/Joshua Kimmich
Series: FootballShot [610]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Submissive Dom

Submissive Dom

Marcher sur la tête de Kimmich ne faisait pas partie du plan, du quelconque plan qu’il avait cru bon de mettre en place pendant le match pour essayer de faire gagner son équipe. Dominik méritait le carton rouge resté caché durant ce match, il l’attendait de pieds fermes pour mettre fin à sa prestation lamentable, mais il n’était jamais venu, et à la place, il avait été remplacé par Bas. Peut-être pire qu’un carton. Dom ne se souvenait s’il était parti s’excuser à la fin du match, il ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose de toutes façons, tout était flou dans son esprit, comme si une brume épaisse empêchait toute réminiscence d’atteindre son cerveau. Aucune soudaine réalisation ne venait à lui. Il ne savait donc toujours pas si sa bouche avait laissé échapper des excuses ou s’il s’était tut en attendant le voyage retour vers Francfort, les yeux rivés sur l’écran géant de l’Allianz Arena, 2-1, au revoir demi-finale. Le sentiment d’injustice piquant l’équipe, il avait dû s’éloigner des vestiaires pour comprendre ce qui n’avait pas fonctionné avec lui ce soir, même s’il savait très bien que rien n’avait fonctionné.

Maintenant la douleur est plus grande encore. Hinti a peut-être balancé l’espagnol contre les affiches publicitaires, mais lui a amené le petit milieu jusqu’au sang. Il imagine donc que la punition doit être plus dure encore. Dom roule des yeux avec le plus de difficultés, sa joue contre le sol, son nez probablement bien amoché soufflant dans son propre sang, sa lèvre doit être ouverte vu les picotements. Il s’est fait tabasser d’une manière si peu glorieuse que sa tête a déjà tout oublié, ou plutôt c’est le black out, écran noir, à la prochaine fois pour les nouvelles. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il est allongé sur les carreaux froids de l’un des vestiaires, depuis plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure ou plus. Il s’est fait tabasser mais il méritait, il se le répète pour que la douleur lui semble moins juste, plus légitime. Dominik est un idiot, mais le pénis qu’il sent dans son trou ne l’aide pas à se sentir mieux. Il n’aurait pas dû lui marcher dessus, il le sait, cependant mêler l’action des terrains à… ça n’est pas une bonne idée. Surtout pour lui.

Kimmich lui fait payer son acte, d’une façon qu’il ne lui donne pas avant de recommencer. Comment pourrait-il seulement le refaire ? Dom a envie de pleurer alors qu’il arrive à peine à maintenir une respiration stable, ses entrailles s’ouvrant pour l’autre milieu de terrain. Il ferme à peine les yeux qu’il doit les rouvrir sous le coup de la douleur perçant son corps, plus loin en lui.

« Plutôt arrogant de ta part de t’appeler Dom quand tu n’es qu’un faible Sub. »

Un dernier coup de pied dans ses côtes, du sperme entre ses cuisses, ce n’est pas le sien, le sang couvrant ses vêtements l’est par contre. Dominik n’a pas la force de se relever, il attend que quelqu’un le retrouve, peu importe qui. Il veut juste de l’aide. Il a fait une erreur et la paye cher alors qu’un carton aurait été suffisant… Il redresse légèrement la tête quand une main passe dans ses cheveux, il doit être une honte pour le club, mais il n’a plus aucune force, plus aucune motivation pour sauver son honneur. Le sourire atypique de Danny ne fait que déverser ses larmes un peu plus, il a tant échoué…

Fin


End file.
